Secret Santa Shenanigans
by VegaWestBlack
Summary: It's the Victorious Christmas special, with a twist. A gay twist. What happens with the gang when Sikowitz makes them participate in Secret Santa together?


**Merry Christmas soft_bellatrix! I know it's a tiny bit late, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. Filled with fluff and top Jade energy. **

**To everyone else, yes this was written as part of a Secret Santa project for another fandom. If you're interested in Bellamione though, there's a whole Discord of gayness waiting for you, just ask.**

* * *

The bells rang through the halls of Hollywood Arts, not the festive bells that one might assume as Tori and Andre rushed through the decked out halls, decorated for the holiday season, but the standard four bells that signaled the start and end to any class.

"It's not a big deal! So, one grade, who cares?" Tori had been trying, and failing, for the last half hour to reason with Andre about his less than successful grade in his music writers' class.

"You don't get it, Tori!" He said shouldering his bag again as they rushed down the halls past the few other stragglers who were late to their classes, "I need A's for my scholarship. If I don't keep up my GPA, then I don't get to stay at school!"

"It's just one grade! It's not the end of the world Andre."

He groaned louder as he threw the door to the classroom open, ignoring Sikowitz at the front of the room.

"Alright young lovers of learning and short pants, take your seats!" The flamboyant man yelled a bit too loud as he took the half stage at the front of the room.

As the group of teenagers took their seats, Andre and Tori were still arguing amongst themselves as Cat squealed, taking her seat at the front of the room, "I love short pants!"

The petite bubbly one was soon overcome by the dark-haired girl, her hips nudging the still giggling girl's shoulder before she took her seat beside her. "And I love spanking perky redheads when they're acting out."

The faux ginger let out a screech as she covered her mouth with the sleeves of her sweater as she looked over at Jade, her lips pulled up into a devious smile to let the younger girl know that she wasn't kidding. It only seemed to fuel her more into giggling and bouncing a little in her chair.

As Tori watched on, she could only scoff her discontent and roll her eyes as she slid down in a chair behind them next to Andre, who took her scoff to be more directed back at their argument once again. "It's ruined my Christmas spirit Tor; I don't want to talk about it anymore. Just forget it. Just forget everything!"

The idea of Jade spanking Cat ruined a bit of the Christmas spirit for me too but-

"Andre! What's got you in such a grumpy Gus of a mood?" The barefoot man started to stroll down the two short steps of the stage towards them.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." Andre declared as he dropped his bag beside the hard-plastic chair and slouched down in the seat.

The odd teacher cocked an eyebrow before half stepping and sliding over in front of the Latina, giving her a questioning look. "Tori?"

The brunette turned to look at her downtrodden friend but couldn't stand to keep it to herself. "Fine. Andre is upset—"

"Tori don't say it!" he interjected quickly trying to save himself from embarrassment.

"Because," she carried on regardless, "Anthony, his music teacher didn't like his Christmas song for his semester project. So instead of an A, he gave him—"

"A D!" He yelled out again, stealing the end of his best friend's statement. "He gave me a D on my song. There I said it! I've always had A's in class. How does a person go from an A to a D?"

The room hung silent for a moment while people took it in.

Jade was the first to break the silence when it seemed no one else had anything to say. "Happened to me in eighth grade." Her dark stained lips pulling up again into a smirk, and Tori felt her cheeks start to heat up as her eyes glanced from Jade's face, down, and back up again.

"It's true!" Cat yelled a bit too excitedly, "I remember every bra along the way!" before reaching out a hand to squeeze at Jade's chest, "Honk!"

"Don't do that!" The black and green-haired girl yelled back in Cat's face before crossing her arms over her chest.

What was most likely meant to be a defensive move, somehow only seemed to highlight the unmentioned area even more.

"Did anyone else just see that? Ohh baby," Rex, or rather Robbie said is his alter-ego's rather pervy and creepy voice.

Tori couldn't help her nose scrunching up in disgust as she looked over at Robbie who seemed to be fake chastising his puppet. She glanced around at the others who seemed to be ignoring him, and instead, she stood to push Robbie from his chair, yanking the seat away from him at the same time

"Ho, Ho, ow!" he exclaimed as his face met the questionably clean carpet of the classroom.

The big-nosed buffoon flailed as he hit the ground, his leg knocking into Beck's chair, and to everyone else's surprise waking him up, "Hey! What was that for?"

Sikowitz sighed exhaustively as he walked across the room to collect the chair that Robbie had once been sitting in, "Oh no, don't mind us, certainly wouldn't want to keep you awake in my class."

Beck yawned before trying to get comfortable once more in his seat, "Thanks, you're the best."

His eyes shut again before he could see the exaggerated roll to their teacher's eyes as he moved his way back up the stage to take a seat on the steps. "Why is Becky so Sleepy? Hmm?"

"Because," the long-haired boy said with a stretch as he started to wake again, "For the last three days there's been a cricket stuck in my RV, and it chirps all night, which means I can't sleep all night long."

The rest of the group looked amongst themselves confused, "You can't sleep through a cricket? Well, why don't you get rid of it? Or just call one of those bug murderers?" Jade asked before sipping from her coffee cup.

"I believe it's called an exterminator Jade," Tori spoke up still trying to make sure not to stare down at the other girl's chest.

She was met with a harsh scoff in return, "Yeah? Why sugar coat it. I said what I said." Steely grey-blue eyes turned to meet Tori's trying to convey her point as strongly as possible, that challenging her again wasn't a good idea.

Luckily, Tori knew better, at least this early in the morning, when that was most likely only Jade's second cup of coffee.

"Well," Sikowitz said as he lifted himself back to his feet again, "It seems you're all in such holly jolly spirits, doesn't it? Joy to the world!"

The door to the classroom was flung open without a care that it was indeed a classroom during class time, but the appearance of Sinjin explained well enough why "Sikowitz! I've got your Secret Santa!" He said holding out a red envelope with the teacher's name written across the front.

It took only a few strides for the man to get across the room and snatch the paper unceremoniously from the odd boy's hands, "Ohh! Who am I buying a gift for this year?"

Opening it to read what was inside, his face changed sour instantly, "Courtney Van Cleef? No! That kid is a freaky little weirdo!"

Sinjin, who had also been carrying his own tell-tale smile, lost it as he looked up at the man, "That's my sister."

The balding man nodded, reaching up to clap his hand on the young boy's shoulder and squeeze it, "I know, I'm not sure why our parents wouldn't just stop with you." And with that, the hand that had been resting on the boy's shoulder was now pushing him quickly out of the room before slamming the door back shut in his face. "Okay, so who's going to be switching Secret Santa's with me?"

Everyone suddenly had something more important to be looking at or doing as his eyes scanned around the room. "Tori? Please!" He said practically whining as he walked over to the back of her chair.

"Sorry," The young brunette said as she looked up at him finally, "I didn't sign up for Secret Santa this year."

Andre, who was still seated beside her shrugged his shoulders and nodded, "Yeah, none of us did. It's dumb."

"What?! Secret Santa isn't dumb!" Their teacher exclaimed a bit too loudly again as he reached the front of the room.

"You're right," Rex said from Robbie's arms, "It's stupid."

The murmuring around the room seemed as though most students seemed to share the same thoughts on the subject.

"Why would we buy gifts for random people we don't care about?" Jade asked, "I don't even like buying gifts for the people I do care about."

Cat seemed to squeal again as she looked up at Jade, "So you do still care about me?"

The dark-haired girl didn't even turn to look at the redhead as she shrugged her shoulders "Yes, but no not that way, and no I didn't get you anything for Christmas, duh."

She let out a sound that sounded a bit too much like a hurt puppy as she shrunk back in her seat.

"Alright, alright, you teenagers need a big dose of holiday spirit rammed into your hearts!" Sikowitz belted out, clutching dramatically to the fabric of his shirt over his heart.

"Can't we ram something other than spirit?" The wooden puppet asked before Robbie let out an exasperated "Rex!" In mock shock.

He earned yet another glare from a majority of the girls in the class, including Tori who continued to imagine what Rex would look like hanging out of a woodchipper.

Sikowitz, however, seemed to completely ignore Robbie's perverted side comment, "That's why I'm going to be requiring all of you to take part in this year's Secret Santa!"

The large smile on his face was only met with annoyed groans in response, causing it to fall once more. "Required! So, no complaining. I'll text you all your Secret Santa assignments later today. And I expect you all to give very good, very creative, very heartfelt gifts to one another." His eyes rested on Jade, "Not actual hearts though please, that's just terrifying, and also not Valentine's day."

Jade rolled her eyes, scoffing in disgust as Cat giggled excitedly beside her "Me day!"

"And if we don't take part in your little assignment?" Jade questioned from across the room.

"Well," he started as he began to wander slowly across the room before stopping inches in front of her, "Whoever gives the worst gift gets to spend Christmas Eve, with me, Christmas Yodeling."

"Please no." Jade half-whispered and half begged through gritted teeth.

The older man smiled slyly before stepping back to the top of the stage again, his leg hoisted up on a chair before he began attempting to yodel 'Tis the Season' causing everyone but Cat to cover their ears in disgust, while the other seemed to be genuinely enjoying the show.

If there was a hell, this was certainly one of the circles of it.

* * *

With Tori and Trina's parents gone to Florida to visit her great-grandmother who wasn't well, the decorating of the Hollywood Hills home was down to the two sisters. Christmas was something both of the girls enjoyed immensely, but when it came to decorating, just as it did to their fashion senses, the two differed greatly on their styles.

Tori's favorite decoration, for instance, was a life-sized mechanical singing and dancing Santa. One that Trina had called tacky on several occasions and Tori had even witnessed her trying to throw it out at New Year's on another occasion.

The younger of the two sisters had just finished setting it all on the landing between the living and dining rooms, wanting to make sure Santa was live and center in their home.

"All set," she said straightening out the wrinkles in the mechanical man's suit, "now just to try it out."

Flipping the switch, the once statue character roared to life singing a recording of 'Jingle Bell Rock' and moving his arms and hips in an, albeit, robotic fashion.

"Yeah!" she said excitedly to see it going once more, "That's it, old man," and turned her back to him to start dancing along with him, glad no one else was home for once.

As the music started to lag disturbingly, and the track seemed to skip some, Tori turned to try to figure out the issue. She looked up only in time for it to fall face-first on him, pinning her to the ground as it continued to try to sing and dance from its now horizontal position.

"Hey! Stop! Help!" She yelled trying to push the thing off her. She never even noticed the door open or her older sister wondering inside.

"Ew gross. I told you that Santa was trashy. Now he looks like he's trying to like copulate or something with you. Naughty Santa."

"Trina! Help!" Tori screamed as she flailed beneath the figure as it began to come apart at the seams.

The older of the two let out an annoyed groan as she marched across the room to pull bad Santa off of her younger sister, "If you're done trying to find Santa's sack of goodies, do you mind helping me bring the tree inside?"

Tori stood, dusting herself off as she looked at the disheveled heap that once was Santa, "You don't have to make it sound so gross you know. Why did you get a tree? I thought we were waiting on mom and dad for that?"

Trina scoffed as she walked back over to the door, trying desperately to pull the top of the tree through the door, "do you think I could really wait that long? Come on. I need your help, it's a big one!"

She pulled desperately on the top of the tree until Tori was worried, she'd finally break it off. Rolling her eyes, she finally figured it'd be easier and quicker just to help, even if funnier to just watch Trina struggle. "Why don't you try the bottom first?"

"Uhh because? The top was closer, duh." The older of the two said as if it were obvious.

Tori knew it would be useless to argue with her big sister, and instead began helping her sister pull the tree in by the top, hoping not to snap the top off.

They slowly started to pull it through the doorway, pine needles littering the living room floor. For every inch they pulled in, it seemed to get bigger and longer. "How big is this thing?"

"I don't know!" Trina grunted as she tugged on it once more "Twelve feet? One for each day of Christmas?"

Tori instantly let go of the tree. "Twelve feet?! Where are you going to fit that thing?"

Trina smirked at her kid sister, "Just wait and see."

Shaking her head, Tori stepped away to grab her phone as it dinged with a text message. "Ohh yay!"

"Yay me? Yay our tree? Yay me for finding our tree?" Trina asked as she continued to slowly tug the oversized three through the doorway.

"No." Tori said dismissively before smiling at her phone again, "I get to be Secret Santa to Andre. Easy."

"Easier than if it were Jade?" Her older sister asked, finally yanking the base of the tree in and snapping a few branches. "Oops."

Tori gave her a confused look as she watched her sister continue to struggle to move the overgrown tree around the living room, "What's that mean?"

"Oops means you have some extra tree bits to clean up Tori, geez, pay attention."

Shaking her head once more Tori began to walk back over to her sister, causing her to stop. "No, about Jade."

"Easy," She said starting to walk the tree up to the stand that was sat in the back corner of the room, "If it were Jade you could finally just tell her how you feel and bing, bang, boom, Merry Christmas." Opening and closing her mouth speechless, Tori stood useless as Trina somehow seemed to get the tree mounted in the holder before looking up to see the top bending over as it met the ceiling. "Aww, man… just like a foot too much… but honestly, who said that before?"

"Woah woah woah! Tori exclaimed finally dragging her sister's attention back to her, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, what girl doesn't want a foot long—"

"Trina!"

"Alright!" she yelled back, "Geeze you're so not sly about it you know? Ever since your dumb Prome thing I've known you had a thing for Jade. And I mean looks-wise? I can't blame you. Personality? Well, I guess no one really compares to yours truly there."

"I do not—I… I mean… She doesn't… She and Cat—"

Trina shrugged as she began to walk around collecting scattered tree limbs. "Cat and Jade have been over since people found out about her and Robbie's thing on The Wood. It's still funny… people thought it was fake because they had messed up so many other things, but that one was actually real."

Tori blinked as she watched her sister move around the room. "Ummm you could help you know," she said trying to get Tori's full attention again.

"Who knows?" Tori finally asked.

"About The Wood stuff? Everyone? I mean it was pretty messy."

"No! About… you know…" Tori trailed off leaving Trina to hopefully conclude.

"You mean… Oh! Do you mean about you being in love with Jade? Oh, like everyone, I think. Even heard Sinjin talking about it once with his weirdo sister. Do you know? I also heard they bone. Weird right?"

Tori shook her head, "Normally I wouldn't be so dismissive of you accusing Sinjin of incest with his sister, but back to the other thing."

The older of the two groaned exhaustedly, "Come on. What's to know? You like Jade, Jade likes you, you're both too insecure to do anything about it."

"What! Jade does not like me like that. Why do you think she—I mean have you seen the way she acts around me?"

Trina stopped in front of Tori, dropping her collection of broken limbs and pine needles, "You mean the raw sexual energy? Yeah, I've noticed."

Tori's cheeks turned an instant shade of scarlet, "Trina!"

Dusting her hands off she made her way up the stairs, she called back down to her sister. "Clean all that stuff up for me, will you? Thanks!"

Tori looked down at the lap full of tree debris and groaned before standing, letting it fall from her lap and onto the floor before she began to pick it up again, stuffing it in an empty garbage bag. "I guess this can burn with broken Santa, and my last shreds of dignity too.

* * *

From the less than pleasant text that Sikowitz had gotten in response from Jade after sending out their Secret Santa assignments, he knew seeing her outside of Hollywood Arts the next day would be a messy encounter. Instead, he turned quickly on his heels trying to get away from the, arguably terrifying, girl before he was spotted.

He failed.

"Hey! Get back here!"

A car door slammed somewhere behind him and the odd barefoot man began to walk just an extra bit faster hoping to lose Her without drawing any attention to himself. Maybe she meant someone else? Jade did tend to yet at a lot of people.

"Sikowitz!"

No such luck.

Though he tried to hurry around students to get to the main building of the school, Jade West was not afraid to go through students. Pushing some out of the way or to the ground to get where she needed to go. She attempted to ignore the overly caffeinated Beck beside her who had gotten to Jet Brew coffee far before her that morning and was already doing a pretty good job of pissing her off more than usual. "Where we going, Jade? What's up? Who are you talking to? Oh! Sikowitz! Hey Sikowitz!"

Jade had easily caught up to their favorite teacher by the time he made it to the main doors of the building. "It's not happening Jade."

"Come on! Just change my stupid Secret Santa to someone else!" She yelled back annoyed as he finally stopped to face her.

"No, you're going to be Secret Santa to Tori and that's that," he said simply, throwing his hands up to try to dismiss it.

"But why do I—"

"He said he's not going to change it, so just get over it, just get Tori a present, just deal with it, why don't you just deal with it? Just get her something good, you know she'll love it, she's going to love it, love it, love it." Beck said as he practically bounced up and down as he clutched his newest cup of coffee, blowing through the impossibly small hole before trying to chug it down.

Sikowitz gave the lanky boy a confused look before looking back at Jade, "What's his problem?"

Finally reaching her breaking point with him, Jade reached to slap the coffee cup out of Beck's hands and onto the floor. How was it already empty though? He just got it. "He's been drinking coffee to stay up in class because he can't sleep at home because of that stupid cricket in his RV."

Sikowitz only looked more confused as he looked back at the overly jittery boy. "Still?" He reached up to place his hand over Beck's chest as he started bouncing on his heels again, practically dancing in the hallway, "His heart is vibrating. How much coffee?"

"I dunno like a lot? A lot, a lot? Seven cups maybe? A lot. I need another before class!" before booking it back out of the school building, most likely across the street again to Jet Brew.

Jade scoffed as he bolted through the door, turning her attention back on her teacher, taking a deep calming breath before trying to plead her case once more, "Look, Can't I just switch? Please? I don't want to be Tori's Secret Santa."

He cocked a bushy eyebrow as he listened before shrugging it off, "Too bad."

Jade looked as though she were ready to kill the man, regardless of the building full of witnesses. "But—"

"Ah!" Sikowitz interjected before she could say anything else. He smiled at the dark-haired girl, "I know you'll figure out the perfect thing for Tori," and then his smile slipped from his face, "Well, hopefully, you do. We're all rooting for you, Jade."

Seeming to appear from thin air, Cat popped up in the spot where Beck once stood, "A rootily toot toot! Hi!"

Even when Jade dated the perky redhead, she never quite understood how someone so loud could just appear and disappear so easily without being noticed, "Where did you come from?"

As she asked the question, her attention finally off the balding man, he quickly turned to run off again before Jade could protest her assignment any further.

Bastard.

Of all the people in their group, getting something for Tori had to be the hardest of them all. What were you meant to get for the person you wanted, but didn't want to know you wanted them?

"… and then Nona met my Pops back in the old country. Pops is so squishy and old now and gives these amazing sloppy kisses and…" Had Cat really been rambling on the entire time? What was she even saying?

"And of course my brother came first because he's older. Unless he's Benjamin Button! Oh, but no, I would have remembered my mom bringing home a wrinkly old man-baby."

Normally Jade didn't mind Cat's off the wall ramblings so much, she had gotten used to it over the years, or at least used to be able to tune them out properly. Today however she wasn't in the mood. She watched as Cat carried on with her long-winded story for a moment before walking off, leaving the redhead to chase after her as always.

Tori was finishing at her locker, pulling out the gift bag she had stowed in it earlier. "Trina!" She yelled out as she saw her sister coming around the corner.

Trina groaned as she drug her way over to her kid sister, "What have I told you about talking to me at school strange person?"

Tori couldn't help the immediate pout that spread over her face, but tried to quickly push it away as she held up the bag, "Do you want to see what I got Andre for his Secret Santa gift?"

"No?" She responded in typical Trina blunt honesty.

Tori, however, knew better than to care what her sister said, and instead pulled out the gift from the bag, holding it up proudly to show off to her, "See! It's a little ceramic guitar. I made it at Color me Pots."

Trina's nose turned up in disgust as she looked over the glazed and colored ceramic tat, "I thought that Sikowitz said that your gifts had to be well thought out and meaningful and well, good."

"He did." Her sister responded in a slightly deflated tone.

Trina nodded, "Yeah, well that isn't. It's ugly and useless."

Offended, Tori stuck the little guitar back in the bag, "What? Yes, it is! I made it myself and it's musical you know? He can pretend to play it, and umm… put it up in his room and—"

"Cat Valentine! Calling Cat Valentine!"

The two turned to see Robbie walking into the main hallway of the school, talking into a bright red bullhorn.

Across the hallway, stood next to Jade still Cat squealed excitedly, holding up her hand, "I'm Cat Valentine! Who's calling?"

A small crowd soon gathered as Robbie continued to talk into the bullhorn, "Your Secret Santa!"

"Ohh! What did you get me?!" She bounced up and down excitedly before grabbing Jade's arm to shake excitedly.

"Let. Go. Of. ME!" Jade gritted through her teeth before biting back a little, making the girl jump and pull away.

Robbie seemed unphased as he motioned to the doorway, "I got you, your very own, cotton candy machine!" At that point, a man far too old to be operating a cotton candy machine walked through carrying the hot pink cart along with him.

Cat screamed in excitement as she ran over to inspect it. "Oh my god! Robbie that's amazing! You got me a cotton candy machine with my very own man too!"

Trina smirked, nudging her younger sister in the ribs with her elbow, "See, that's a good Christmas present."

Tori's mouth hung open as she watched the redhead dancing excitedly around the old man making up a cone of the candy floss for her.

She was a loss for words as Andre walked up beside them, "Woah, Robbie went all out. That's a legit Secret Santa gift."

"Y-Yeah," Tori slowly stuttered out as she clutched the small gift bag in her hands a bit tighter.

"Ohh who's that for?" He asked as he pointed to the red and green designed bag held tight in her fists.

Her brown eyes darted from the bag to Andre, back to the bag before realizing she was out of options. Without answering she turned to dart down the hallway and away from giving out what was now so obviously the worst Christmas present imaginable to her best friend.

* * *

The next day came around and Tori was still no closer to finding the right gift for her best friend. Instead, she had been up half the night wondering why Robbie was in her living room last night dressed only in his tighty-whiteys and Christmas socks. When she had asked, and his only response was a mumbled "Beck uhh… Secret Santa…. Trina… ho ho ho!" She decided not to ask any more questions and instead lock herself in her room.

The idea of not finding the right gift for her best friend was bad enough, the idea of having to go Christmas Yodeling with their teacher? Well, that just made her feel sick.

Walking through the doors of the school building and scanning her eyes around the halls, her eyes instantly fell on Jade, dressed in a tight long-sleeved top that matched her hair and really showed off her breasts, tights and black skirt, the sick feeling in her stomach soon turned to butterflies. Beck stood beside her chugging down an industrial-sized cup of coffee that just confused her.

She walked over quickly, wanting to say hello. Jade may not feel any kind of positive way towards her, but she could always try, right? "Hey, hey! How's it—"

As Jade turned to look at Tori, her steely grey-blue eyes meeting Tori's, She was interrupted and nearly pushed over by a blur of red. "Secret Santa time!"

The small group turned to Cat surprised as she held out a Red bag filled to the brim with tissue paper towards Jade.

"Mine or his?" She asked confused as she reached to take the bag from her ex-girlfriend.

"Yours silly! Merry Christmas!" She giggled excitedly, "Open it, open it!"

"Fine! Geez, did you take your medication today?"

"The giggles stopped as she cocked her head confused, looking up at the dark-haired beauty, "What medication?"

Jade could only roll her eyes in response as she pulled out wads of tissue paper from the bag before freezing, "Oh my god."

Tori's heart seemed to speed up as she watched Jade's reaction, "What is it?"

Reaching in to pull out a clear glass case, Jade seemed for once to smile a genuine smile as she admired the gift. "Cat you did not."

"Scissors?" Beck asked confused.

"They're a special pair of scissors you, idiot!" Jade yelled as she tried to open the clear case.

Cat grinned and nodded, "They're from a real movie!"

"I can't believe you got me these," the dark-haired girl said as she finally pulled out a silver pair of scissors from the box, holding them up into the light to inspect.

"Are those…" Tori began to ask but was quickly cut off.

"The scissors from The Scissoring? Hell yeah they are!" Jade said proudly as she ran her fingers up and down the blade.

Tori felt cold as she watched Jade getting arguably the perfect gift from her ex. "You mean, the one about the girl who comes back from the dead and uses a pair of scissors on her two best friends?"

Jade smirked as she began to twirl the silver instrument around her fingers, round and round, "Yep. Starting with the pretty girl." She said looking back up at the Latina.

The look Jade gave Tori, looking her over as if inspecting her from head to toe made Tori feel weak instantly, "Oh."

Cat screamed again, launching herself at Jade to hug her around the waist. Given the circumstances of the gift, Jade couldn't push her away, instead awkwardly patting the girl on the back.

Beck looked back up at Tori, seeing the almost hurt expression in her eyes and tried to change the subject any way he could. "So, what's up Tori? What'd you need?"

Hearing her name seemed to snap her back into reality as she pushed on a fake smile. "Oh, it's just, I'm Andre's Secret Santa and I have no idea what to get him."

Jade, finally having enough of the physical contact, grab Cat by the back of the shirt to pull her away. "Beck, didn't you have Robbie for your Secret Santa?"

He nodded excitedly, sipping down more of his coffee. "Yep! Got it all set up for him last night! It cost me in the long run, but I'm sure it made him happy."

Tori pulled a face as she looked up at him, "Are you the reason Robbie was in his underwear in my house last night?"

Beck shrugged, "Nope! Trina was, but I guess it's probably mostly because of what I did, so yes. But no."

The brunette rolled her eyes in disgust, "Thanks, I could have gone my entire life without seeing that or hearing what I did last night."

Jade smirked as she played with her newest pair of scissors, "We can't help it if your sister is a hoe, hoe, hoe."

Tori rolled her eyes and groaned, "Can anyone help me with a present for Andre, please? I don't want to get him the worst present and then have to go Christmas Yodeling with Sikowitz."

Cat gave her an airy smile and laugh, "Why don't you just get him a present?"

"Oh my god." Jade mumbled under her breath at Cat's stupidity, before looking back up at Tori, "I've got two words for you."

"I bet they won't be helpful," Beck said quickly.

"Your problem." She finished in response.

Beck nodded, "I was right!"

Tori groaned as she looked around her group of friends before walking over to her next class, silently begging for any kind of inspiration to strike, and for images of Jade to leave her mind.

* * *

When Tori got home that night, she was surprised to see her sister standing next to a still barren Christmas Tree, "Hey, so when do the decorations get to go up?"

"After Robbie comes over to help." The elder Vega sister said without looking at Tori.

"Robbie?" She asked confused, "Why would Robbie—"

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to Tor." Trina quickly said to try to dismiss the subject.

Tori pulled a face before gagging and shook her head. Instead, she made a beeline straight to the kitchen to find herself something to drink. When the doorbell sounded moments later, Tori wasn't too shocked to hear her sister yelling, "Get the door!" from somewhere lost behind the Christmas tree.

The younger sister just rolled her eyes as she walked back through the living room to answer it. Whoever it was though wasn't feeling very patient, within a matter of seconds the doorbell was ringing again, and again, and again. "I'm coming! We heard you the first time!"

As she yanked open the door, she was floored to see not Robbie, but someone else stood in the doorway, still repeatedly ringing the doorbell. "Jade?"

"Correct," The pale girl said with a devious smirk pulling at her lips. With the green shirt she still wore from school, Tori couldn't help but think she looked a bit like the Grinch with that evil look in her eyes.

"What are you here for?" Tori asked in a slightly concerned, slightly intrigued tone.

Jade gave Tori a once over before letting herself in, and slipping past the other girl, "You."

Oh boy…

Tori's mind was moving quickly with such a statement, but she knew better than to let herself be hopeful. Instead, she quickly slammed the door back before turning her unexpected guest.

"Wait!" Tori yelled as Jade threw her purse on the U-shaped red sofa, "Do you have your new scissors on you?" Best to make sure she's not just here to kill me instead. Sure, Trina would be a witness but… let's be real, it's Trina.

The goth girl scoffed, crossing her arms back under her chest again, "No." When Tori gave her a look that said she didn't quite trust the girl, Jade merely sighed, holding her hands out to the sides, "See for yourself officer."

The brunette pursed her lips before following the Jade over to the middle of the living room, sliding her hands along Jade's arms first. The tight shirt really didn't leave much up to the imagination in terms of hiding spots, but Tori wasn't going to let an opportunity to get this close to Jade slip by.

Moving from one arm to the other, and then to her sides, the back of Tori's forearm must have brushed against Jade's breast. The girl cocked a pierced eyebrow and smirked down at the girl in front of her husking her voice some, "Well don't be shy."

When Tori looked back up into her eyes that peered down to cut into her, she nearly froze. Her hands slid down to Jade's waist as she looked up at her, smelling the remnants of a peppermint mocha on her breath. However, when Tori's hands made contact with the edge of Jade's skirt, she felt something that didn't belong.

Reaching into the waistband, Tori pulled out a pair of black-handled scissors, giving the taller girl a look that said, 'I told you so.'

Jade merely shrugged, letting her arms fall back to her sides, "Those are my old scissors."

Tori shook her head, laying the potential weapon on top of Jade's bag. She could grab them when she left, but god she didn't need them now, "Whatever. So, what's up? Why are you here?"

Letting out an exaggerated sigh, Jade crossed her arms back under her chest, "Merry Christmas from your Secret Santa."

It took everything in Tori's willpower not to stare at Jade's admitted D's, maybe larger than D's? that was in the eighth grade, after all, wait what was she saying? "You're my Secret Santa?"

Jade gave out a monotonous hum, "Ho, ho."

Tori let a half-smile pull at her lips, trying not to get her hopes up, "Ho. So uhh, what did you get me?"

The dark-haired girl shrugged as she walked around Tori, practically circling her like prey, "I got the advice from Beck."

Feeling Jade move behind her terrified Tori, but not like those words did, "You mean…"

"I've got an idea for a present for you to give Andre," Jade said from behind her.

Her heart sunk in her chest. Normally the idea of that would terrify her, but why did the conformation that that was not what she was getting make her feel even worse? "Y-You have an idea?"

Jade leaned in more until Tori could feel Jade's face brushing against her hair, "A perfect one."

God, she shouldn't be able to mess with me like that. If only she knew what it did to me! Maybe she does and she just really enjoys torturing me. Probably. It fits her motif.

"Awesome, tell me," Tori said as she turned finally to face the girl again.

Jade waited a moment as her eyes trailed Tori up and down before their eyes met, "Beg me."

Oh, she definitely knows! That so isn't fair! "I-I… C-Come on… p-please?"

Jade's cold yet scorching smile terrified Tori before the pale goth finally reached out to pat Tori on top of her head. "Good girl. Just what I like to hear."

The brunette frowned, reaching up to bat Jade's hand away before fixing her hair back in place, "Quit it!"

"Don't yell at me, I'm helping you!" the dark-haired girl yelled back in response.

Tori had almost forgotten her sister was in the same room until she walked into the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

After digging through a kitchen drawer, she pulled out a knife to hold up in the air, "for the tension in here."

* * *

It had taken an entire weekend with Jade and Cat both to plan the perfect present for Andre. A weekend filled with highs and lows.

High, Tori got to spend some quality time around Jade, learning more about her, trying to get close to her, continuing to always be surprised by what came next from the girl with green streaks.

Low, a vast majority of that time was also spent with Jade's ex-girlfriend, someone who knew Jade ten times better than Tori did, someone with a better voice and moves than Tori, someone who didn't need help getting the perfect gift for someone, especially when that someone was Jade.

Cat was Tori's friend, but she couldn't help but resent her some for having something she never would, having it and wasting it, letting her get away and still playing with her even now.

Watching Cat flirt with Jade made Tori see red and green, and not in a festive way.

Regardless, she would make the best of the experience. It wasn't meant for her anyways, it was to work on a gift for Andre, and she needed both of them to do it.

The last night of rehearsal was perfect. They had found a few other students to help out with the project, some to play a few instruments, work the sound, they had even convinced Robbie to help out with a little pressure from Trina. Not only that, Jade had stayed once Cat and the others were gone, just to make sure all the detailed were ironed out for Monday morning.

Alone Jade was different. Still her hardass, no-nonsense, self that demanded respect just from a single look, but easier too. A bit gentler without the audience around to impress, incredibly intelligent still, but not in a way that made you feel bad for not knowing as much, she was easier to talk to and altogether better to be around.

Jade rarely let herself be alone with Tori, so Tori tried to cherish what little personal time she had with the girl, goofing off a bit but not trying to annoy the goth, trying to show Jade her kind and considerate side without smothering her, and trying to get as physically close as possible without being awkward.

There had been so many times that Tori had wanted to say something, wanted to do something to get Jade to notice her more, but anytime she got close, anytime the moment was perfect, she chickened out at the last moment.

Monday morning the group made sure to get in extra early to set things up. She tried to avoid Andre all morning as he walked around with a small gift box in hand, afraid she'll ruin the surprise before it even happened. She had to give Jade credit; it really was the perfect gift.

Tori and Jade were at the top of the stairs, finishing set up when Beck appeared with a pleased smile on his face.

"What's gotten into you?" Jade asked noticing her best friend's amused expression.

"More like what's gotten out of my house." He said sipping on yet another industrial-sized coffee.

Tori gave him an odd look before turning to Jade, "I think he's finally delirious."

Jade nodded, "Time to phone in the funny farm."

Laughing, Beck shook his head, "No, Andre, my Secret Santa, caught the cricket in my RV today, and gifted it to me this morning for my Secret Santa gift. So now, once you guys finish this up, I'm skipping the rest of the day to go home and finally sleep."

"Good for you!" Tori said laughing, "Wow that is a good gift. But where's the cricket?"

Beck shrugged, rubbing at the dark circles under his eyes, "Not sure. Sikowitz stole it out of my hands and then gave it to Courtney Van Clef I think. Unless I dreamed that bit."

Raising an eyebrow Jade smirked up at him, "We can still call and get you a padded cell if you like."

Cat squealed as she ran up the stairs in her trench coat that matched both Tori and Jade's, "They're coming!"

Looking up, Tori could see Robbie coming around the corner with Rex and Anthony, Andre's music teacher. Across the hall, Andre could be seen having some kind of discussion with Sinjin who seemed to be showing him some kind of Christmas stamp collection, "Showtime!"

Cueing the sound guy and the other musicians, Tori took the mic, "Hey Anthony!" The entire school seemed to stop and look at the sound of Tori's voice magnified, she looked around, still a bit stage fright after all this time and gave an awkward half-smile, "hey… So uhh everyone, you know Anthony right? One of Hollywood Art's amazing music teachers?"

The bystanders seemed to agree as they cheered along with her.

"Well," She continued, "earlier this week, he gave Andre Harris a D on his Christmas song."

People began murmuring and Tori could hear Andre groan from across the hall, "Aww man, now everyone knows. Thanks."

"Smooth one Vega," Jade whispered from beside her.

Tori could feel her cheeks starting to heat some, but carried on, "Well, we thought you guys should hear Andre's Christmas song, and we can see what you all think."

All together, Tori, Jade, and Cat untied their trench coats, dropping them together at the start of the music to show off their festive outfits. They had all decided to pick their outfits out, and so somehow Tori had yet to see what either Jade or Cat were wearing. She was a bit scared that the Shorts and boots she had picked out for the routine might be a bit too much, or a bit too little, but when she caught a glimpse of Jade's layered Santa dress peppered with black bows, knee-high red boots, and long black satin gloves, well, she knew her outfit was nothing in comparison. She very nearly missed her cue to start the song as she took it all in.

Honestly, Andre did have a great song. He did deserve an A for it. She fully believed that even without putting on the show, but if this is what it took to get Andre's grade changed, keep him at Hollywood Arts, and give him an amazing Christmas present? She was happy to do so.

Their entire routine had been choreographed the day before, they all had their own steps to play, but that didn't mean they couldn't have a little fun with it still. It was a Christmas song after all, and a bit of a love song too without ever using the word. It was fun. And hearing her voice harmonized with Jade's made Tori feel even more excited.

As she danced along with Cat and Jade, they all seemed to do little things to spice up the performance. Cat blew a kiss at Tori at the mention of Mistletoe. When Tori sang a line about Jack Frost nipping at your nose, she pretended to bop Jade on the tip of her nose, causing Jade to bite at her hand. Whether that part was just for play or for real Tori didn't know, but they were in the middle of a song after all.

Watching Jade saunter down the stairs, doing the bend and snap along with the music, God they really should have decided costumes beforehand, because it was almost too much for Tori to witness all at once.

Looking out into the crowd that had formed around them, Tori could see how excited Andre was to see his song come to life. Grabbing the extra microphone from the steps, she handed it to Andre to get him to join in too for the last verse. She could practically see the grade going up in Anthony's head as they sang. D, C, B, it was working, and she owed it all to Jade.

Someone that hardly ever was recognized for her genuine and caring spirit. Someone who not only cared about getting Tori the perfect present but helping Andre too. Someone who had always been there to help her friends when they needed it. The idea made Tori smile, but not near as much as she did when she saw Jade smile and wink at her at the end of the song.

She wasn't sure anyone else would have seen. Everyone else seemed too caught up in clapping and celebrating the end of the performance, but Tori didn't want anyone else to see. That one little thing, that was for her.

As the applause started to die down, Tori hugged Andre, "Merry Christmas Andre, from your Secret Santa."

People began cheering once more before Anthony stepped forward, "Okay, okay, I get it Maybe I was wrong about your song Andre."

Other students seemed to agree or ooh from the crowd as Tori smiled, "So now you're going to change Andre's grade to… Perhaps an A?" She pushed, hoping he would bite.

"An A." Anthony said finally, smiling at the group of students.

Andre jumped to hug their teacher before Cat nearly tackled Andre to the ground in her own hug for him.

Tori cheered, pumping her fist up in the air before hearing a voice from beside her, "You did good Vega."

Jade smiled down at Tori, a genuine smile that made the brunette grin in response, "Only thanks to you Santa."

Jade scoffed, shaking her head, "That? That wasn't my gift to you. Get real Vega."

The Latina just looked back at her confused, "But that means you didn't…"

Jade's eyes darted up at the foot of the staircase to a spot on the ceiling. Still confused, Tori looked up, her heart hammering that hopefully, it wouldn't be a clown that wouldn't bounce.

Tori's eyes searched the ceiling overhead but there was nothing there. Nothing but a smidge of green and a red bow. Not just green…

Mistletoe?

When Tori looked back down at Jade, she could tell that the girl was a bit nervous, but soon felt a set of gloved hands around her waist and the dark-haired girl was now closer than she was before.

"Merry Christmas," Jade husked softly before leaning, her lips softly brushing across Tori's before feeling like electricity.

Tori stood frozen before the shock jolted her into action, her own hands moving up to Jade's arms before up into soft black and green curls.

She completely ignored the gasps and ooh's from the onlookers, lost in the moment as a sweet tongue slipped through their parted lips to meet hers.

It could have been hours, it could have been just seconds, but however long it was it wasn't long enough for Tori when the two finally parted. Tori could only see stars for a moment until she looked up to see Jade's smiling face. She launched herself back at the taller pale girl, wrapping her arms around Jade to hug her tight, her face buried in peppermint scented curls. "Merry Christmas Jade. You're perfect."


End file.
